El hijo de Celebi
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Penso que seria un viaje al pasado como siempre, pero ese niño lo cambio todo. - Pokemon no me pertenece y todo eso :p
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 –visita-**

Estaba cruzando el portal. Ya habia llegado.

El pasado. Kanto.

Algo un presentimiento la trajo aqui y ella como siempre lo escucho.

Volo por el bosque que tenia a su alrededor, era diferente al de su época pero no quitaba lo hermoso.

Estaba disfrutando del vuelo y los hermosos sonidos tranquilizantes, hasta que escucho algo, paro de golpe.

Se quedo en total silencio para ver si no era su imaginacion, hasta que sono de nuevo.

Un llanto.

Escucho bien y era un llanto de al parecer un niño, volo hacia esa direccion.

A medida que se acercaba sentia la gran tristeza de ese ser, no sabia como un niño podia transmitir ese sentimiento de esa manera pero ahi estaba.

Cuando llego vio algo que la impresiono.

Un grupo de Pokemon.

Estaban rodeando a un niño de no mas de cuatro años, al parecer intentaban consolarlo.

El niño estaba llorando a mares, se notaba que estaba triste.

Pero no fue eso lo que la impresiono fue ver que los Pokemon QUERÍAN ayudarlo, y eran salvajes ! No en termino malo claro esta, pero los que vivian en el bosque solian ser MUY recios a si quiera ver un humano y ahora ella estaba viendo que estaban consolando a un niño.

Guardo su sorpresa en lo mas profundo de su mente y se dirigió hacia el niño, los Pokemon que la veian se alejaban y daban una reverencia ella internamente rodó los ojos, siempre era lo mismo, cuando llego frente al niño y al ver que no la noto decidió hablarle.

- **Hola** -dijo con telepatia-

El niño paro un poco de llorar al ver que alguien le hablo, volteo a ver y vio a una especie de "hada" de color verde con ojos azules redondeados de negro.

En otras palabras reconoció al Pokemon como Celebi, de un libro que leyó.

-Eres Celebi...-dijo en un susurro bajo-

Ella se sorprendio no penso que el niño la reconociera, ni siquiera que el siquiera supiera de su existencia, pero decidio ignorarlo por el momento.

Celebi: **si, bueno veras pasaba por a qui y te escuche puedo saber que pasa ?** -le dijo un tono tranquilizador-

-Mi mama...-dijo bajo con lagrimas a punto de salir-

Celebi: si ?

-Me dejo...

Celebi abrio los ojos descomunalmente ¿Escucho bien ?¿ Una madre abandono a su hijo ? Muy en su interior queria creer que solo se perdio. Asi que se dirigio a el.

Celebi: **tranquilo seguramente solo te separaste de ella por error tranquilo yo voy a ver en donde esta** -dijo y sin permitir que el dijera algo salio volando-

-...-miro a los Pokemon- Deberiamos decirle que ella literalmente me hecho ?

Ursaring: tendrá que darse cuenta ella misma -se encogió de hombros-

...

Celebi estaba volando por el cielo invisible mirando a los lados para ver si habia una mujer con aura parecida a la del niño.

Afortunadamente la encontro, estaba afuera de la casa, iba a acercarse para decirle que encontro a su hijo pero se detuvo al oir estas palabras.

Delia: al fin me eche a ese mocoso era un estorbo ahora solo tengo que asegurarme de que nadie se entere de lo que hice -sonrio maliciosamente y entro a la casa-

Celebi estaba furiosa, mujeres como esa ni siquiera deberian existir, abandonar a un pobre niño a su suerte, eso es bajo para cualquiera.

Se calmo y fue rapidamente hacia donde se encontraba el niño, al llegar vio que estaba calmado mas que antes y le hablo.

Celebi: **yo...Lo siento mucho...Pense que te habias perdido...** -dijo apenada-

-Esta bien -suspiro- Aunque ahora no se que hacer -dijo bajo-

Ursaring: ya te dijimos que puedes quedarte con nosotros -dijo y todos los Pokemon asintieron-

-No quiero hacer molestias -dijo sorprendiendo a Celebi-

Celebi: espera los entiendes ?! -dijo en su idioma-

-Si siempre e sido capaz de entender a los Pokemon la razon por la que me hecharon

Celebi: Esa mujer...UGh Ya veo... Por cierto no pregunte tu nombre

-Ash me llamo Ash

Celebi: bueno Ash si quieres puedes venir conmigo -dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a todos-

Ash: espera que ?! Eres un legendario !

Celebi: si y ? -enarcando una ceja-

Ash: no tienes deberes que hacer ? -dijo muy nervioso-

Celebi: solo viajo por el tiempo, y debes en cuando hago florecer la fauna creeme no hago mucho trabajo -dijo riendo-

Ash: eh no se -dijo nervioso-

Celebi: -dando se cuenta de algo- Tranquilo yo no sere como esa mujer, te cuidare como si fueras mi hijo -dijo con una sonrisa-

Ash lo penso un momento y...No le parecio mala idea ademas no queria molestar a sus amigos con cuidarlo.

Ash: esta bien...

Celebi: bien ! Ahora vamos asi preparo algunas cosas -sonrio imaginando criarlo en su cabeza-

Aunque nadie se diera cuenta el sueño de Celebi era tener compañia, claro viajar por el tiempo y hacer amigos era genial, pero queria una compañia permanente y que mejor que tener un hijo.

Ash: bueno -se pero de donde estaba, volteo a ver a los Pokemon- Chicos..

Ursaring: tranquilo sabemos que estaras en buenas manos con Celebi solo queremos que nos vengas a visitar de vez en cuando -sonrio-

Ash: claro ! Lo prometo -sonrio-

Celebi: genial ! Lo cuidare bien -le sonrio a los Pokemon- Ahora vamos -volo hacia le interior de bosque-

Ash: adios chicos -corrio siguiendo a Celebi-

-Adios Ash cuidate ! -le dijeron sus amigos-

...

Llegaron a una parte donde no habia nadie en el bosque.

Ash: y a donde vamos ? -dijo curioso-

Celebi: primero puedes decirme Memma segundo vamos al futuro -dijo sorprendiendo al niño-

Ash: al futuro ?

Celebi: donde vivo -rio- Veras luego de eso iremos a un lugar para que puedas estar conmigo permanentemente -sonrio-

Ash: genial ! Gracias Memma -sonrio haciendo que Celebi tambien sonriera por como la llamo-

Celebi: bien -puso una manita en su frente- Te sentiras raro pero te acostumbraras.

Desaparecieron a una luz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 –Mew-**

Estaban cruzando un portal hacia cierto lugar, hasta que llegaron.

Estaban en un lugar parecido a un arbol gigante solo que tenia cristales verdes en todas partes.

Ash: Memma donde estamos ? -miro el lugar-

Celebi: estamos en el Arbol del Comienzo, venimos a ver a alguien para que te transforme en un Celebi -sonrio imaginandolo como un Celebi-

Ash: encerio alguien puede hacer eso..?

Celebi: si ahora vamos -dijo y volo hacia cierta direccion con Ash siguiendola-

Entraron por un tunel rocoso con cristales en su alrededor, estuvieron asi varios minutos hasta que llegaron a una camara con cristal gigante en medio.

Alguien se les acerco una especia de gato rosado.

Mew: Hey Celebi que trae por aqui ? -dijo y noto al niño detras de ella- Y ese niño ?

Celebi: es mi hijo -sonrio dejando en shock a Mew-

Mew: veo que no soy la unica que esta criando a un humano -sonrio-

Celebi: ehhh ? -confundida-

Mew: Diana puedes venir ?! -grito a la nada-

De pronto de una tunel vino volando una Mew mas pequeña de color blanca con partes en rosado sus ojos era marrones chocolate.

Diana: que pasa Memma ? -dijo una voz infantil-

Mew: puedes cambiar de forma por favor ?

Diana: claro ! -dijo y una luz la cubrio-

Ahora en frente de Ash y Celebi habia una niña humana castaña y vestido color rosa.

Celebi: vaya..No soy la unica -sonrio-

Mew: si lo se ! Bueno niños quieren jugar mientras hablamos ?

-Si ! -dijeron los dos-

Ambos se fueron corriendo a cierta direccion.

Celebi: bien ya que no estan...Mew vine para pedirte que-

Mew: lo transforme en un Celebi verdad ? -adivino y Celebi asintio- Bueno por que no ? Dile que venga

Celebi: Ash puedes venir ! -grito y en un rato su hijo adoptibo vino-

Ash: que pasa Memma ? -dijo y se puso a su lado-

Celebi: veras Mew te transformara en un Celebi -dijo y al niño le brillaron los ojos-

Ash: de verdad ?!

Mew: si pero mira que te sentiras extraño la primera vez -dijo y el niño asintio-

Mew puso una pata en la cabeza de Ash y este fue rodeado por un brillo amarillo, para luego desvanecerse y para que se viera a un Celebi normal de ojos marrones.

Ash: woow -miro sus manos y sus alas-

Celebi: hay Ashi ! Te ves tan lindo ! -dijo y abrazo a su hijo y este correspondio- Gracias Mew

Mew: no hay de que, pero recuerda tienes que entrenarlo para que sepa usar sus poderes -dijo y ella asintio-

Celebi: bien Ash despidete de Diana que ya tenemos que irnos

Ash: bien -justo llego Diana- Adios fue un gusto conocerte -sonrio-

Diana: -con una sonrisa- Lo mismo digo espero verte pronto

Celebi: bueno -abrio un portal- Nos vemos luego Mew ! -dijo y los dos cruzaron el portal-

Diana: Memma el niño me cayo bien vendran a visitarnos verdad ? -dijo con ojos brillantes-

Mew: jajaja claro que si pero ahora es hora de tu baño

Diana:...NOOOOO ! -dijo y salio volando-

Mew: siempre es lo mismo -suspiro- Vuelve aqui Diana !

...

Mientras Celebi y Ash estaban cruzando el portal del tiempo y llegaron al bosque del futuro.

Celebi: bien ash ahora seria mejor que descansemos para que puedas acostumbrarte a tu nuevo cuerpo y mañana entrenaremos ok ?

Ash: ok

Asi los dos se fueron a dormir en un arbol.

Fueron unas largos meses.

Hasta la siguiente reunion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3 –Team Rocket-**

Estaban pasando por el portal del tiempo, el niño estaba viendo los colores que tenia el portal mientras que su madre estaba enfocada en el siguiente destino.

Ash: Memma adonde vamos ? -dijo curioso-

Celebi: vamos a visitar a un amigo mio, y de paso a conocer a sus hijos -dijo con una sonrisa-

Ash: encerio ?! Podre jugar con ellos ?

Celebi: claro

Estaban llegando al final del portal, cuando finalmente salieron de el, vieron una ciudad con caminos de agua y tejados de marmol.

Celebi: Ashi bienvenido a Altamore -mirando con una sonrisa el lugar-

Ash: woow tiene caminos de agua -mirando a las canoas que andaban por ahi-

Celebi: bueno hagamos invisibles y vamos a la casa de mi amigo -dijo y se hizo invisible seguida de Ash-

Volaron por los tejados totalmente inadvertidos de las personas, hasta que llegaron a una pared. Ash estaba confundido ¿Una pared ? Celebi rio por la cara confundida de su hijo y atraveso la pared, el totalmente impresionado hizo lo mismo.

Al atravesarla vio un hermoso jardin oculto, casi tan lindo como el de su madre.

Ash: woow

Celebi: verdad ? Bueno ahora..En donde estara..?-dijo mirando el lugar intentando encontrar algo hasta que..-

-Hey Celebi ! Ash ! -dijo una voz muy conocida-

Voltearon a ver y vieron a Mew junto a Diana yun Pokemon que Ash reconoció como el Dragon Eon.

Ash: un Latios...-dijo sorprendido-

Celebi: me sigo sorprendiendo de que reconozcas a varios legendarios -dijo con sus manitas en su "cintura"-

Ash: jeje lo que pasa es que lei un libro sobre ellos -con una manita en su nuca-

Celebi: eso explica mucho -recordando cuando lo encontró-

Latios(M): Bueno es un gusto conocerte Ash -dijo una voz de hombre-

Ash: tambien es un gusto -sonrio-

Diana: hey Ash ! Quieres jugar ? -dijo emocionada-

Ash: claro !

Latios(M): si quieren pueden jugar con mis hijos ahora los llamo -dijo y respiro hondo- LATIOS LATIAS ! VENGAN ! -grito dejando medio sordos a todos-

Diana: mis oídos -sobándose las orejas-

Ash: tu lo has dicho -dijo con las manos en donde se supone que estan las orejas-

De pronto llegaron, despues de segundos, una dragona eon roja y un dragon eon azul.

Latias: hola papa -se fijo en las visitas- Y ellos quienes son ?

Latias(M): hijos mios, ellas son una amigas y sus hijos, esta es Mew -apunto a la gata rosada que los saludo- Su hija Diana -la apunto y ella saludo eufórica- Celebi -apunto y ella saludo- Y su hijo Ash -el saludo normalmente-

Latios: un gusto -respondio por los dos-

-Igualmente -dijeron las visitas-

Diana: bueno quieren jugar ?! -dijo aun euforica-

Latias: si ! Podemos juagar en la ciudad papa ? Por favor ! -dijo haciendo ojitos tiernos-

Latios(M): uf esta bien pero aseguren ce de que no los vean -suspiro-

-SI ! -dijeron los niños y volaron hacia la salida-

-Asegurence de volverse invisibles ! -gritaron los padres-

-Si ! -respondieron los niños antes de irse-

Latios(M): hay..estos niños -dijo negando con la cabeza-

Celebi: que se le va hacer, asi los queremos -dijo con una sonrisa-

Latios: bueno entonces los adoptaron oh...

Mew: adoptados, son humanos pero los convertimos en nuestras respectivas especias pero aun pueden convertirse en humanos -explico-

Latios: vaya...

Celebi: ya bueno y donde esta...? -intento decir pero cayo al ver la cara de su amigo-

Latios: no sobrevivió al parto..-dijo dejando impactadas a Celebi y Mew-

Mew: ohh Latios como lo sentimos -hablo en tono solemne-

Latios: esta bien, me alegra que vinieran a visitarme y a mi hijos

Celebi: eso es lo que hacen los amigos -sonrió intentando alegrar a su amigo-

Latios: gracias -sonrio-

...

Los niños estaban volando por los tejados de Altamore, hasta que decidieron aterrizar en un callejón oscuro.

Latias: hagamos esto mas divertido -dijo y el y su hermano tomaron la forma de niños humanos- sorpredidos ?

Diana: oohh nosotros tambien podemos hacer eso -dijo y ella y Ash tomaron la forma humana sorprendiendo a los hermanos eon-

Latias: rayos ! Pense que los sorprenderia -dijo haciendo un puchero haciendo reir a todos-

Latios: juguemos una carrera -dijo y salieron corriendo por los caminos de Altamore-

...

-Objetivos encontrados -mirando por uno lentes que les mostraba la verdadera forma de Latios y Latias-

-Bien hermano pero que hay de los otros niños ? -fijándose en ellos-

-¿Que importan? Solo son niños que nos van a hacer ? -rio-

-De acuerdo entonces, comencemos con el plan -sonrio maliciosamente-

...

Los niños seguian corriendo hasta que un hombre se paro en frente de ellos.

-Hola niños o deberia decir Latios y Latias -sonrio sinico cuando los niños temblaron al ser descubiertos-

Ash y Diana no sabian que estaba pasando pero no sentian buenas vibraciones de ese hombre asi que junto con Latios y Latias intentaron escapar por el otro lado pero otro hombre se paro en frente de ellos impidiendoles escapar.

-Bien ahora -saco una Pokebola seguido de su hermano y salieron un Ursaring y un Beedrill- Ataquen

Los dos cargaron sus ataques contra los niños y estos cerraron los ojos esperando su final, pero cuando estaban a apunto de lanzar los ataques algo agarro a Latios y Latias y otra agarro a Ash y Diana dejando solo una cortina de humo cuando los Pokemon lanzaron los ataques impidiendoles ver a donde se fueron los niños.

-Rayos ! -dijo el que tenia el Beedrill-

-Tranquilo ahora ya sabemos donde buscar -dijo con una tableta con el cifrado de piedra-

...

Llegaron al jardin secreto tan rapido como pudieron y dejaron a los niños, en sus formas Pokemon, en el suelo.

Mew: eso estuvo cerca ! -grito respirando hondo por la adrenalina del momento-

Celebi: estas bien Ashi ? -dijo revisando a su hijo por todas partes-

Ash: si Memma estoy bien -dijo intentando tranquilizar a su madre-

Latios(M): niños pueden ir a jugar en otra parte del jardin pero no salgan -dijo y todos asintieron y se fueron- Quienes eran ellos ? -dijo mirando a Mew y Celebi-

Celebi: no tengo idea -nego con la cabeza-

Mew: yo si ! Vieron que tenian una "R" en sus uniformes ? -dijo y ellos asintieron- Son llamados el Team Rocket son la organización criminal mas peligrosa en Kanto -dijo sorprendiendo a Latios y Celebi-

Celebi: una organización criminal ? Y que quieren con Latios y Latias ? -dijo confundida-

Latios: creo saberlo -las dos lo miraron- El MDA, el mecanismo de defensa de Altamore, es utilizado para cuando hay una emergencia en Altamore, pero tambien es un arma, se necesita a un Latios o una Latias para activarlo y si ellos descubrieron eso estan detras del Rocio del Alma -dijo dejando impactadas a Mew y Celebi-

Celebi: como podemos estar seguros ?

Mew: me parece demasiada coincidencia que allan encontrado a Latios y Latias y si te diste cuenta esos ataques estaban en potencia para dejarlos noqueados -dijo seria-

Latios: debemos tener cuidado, esperemos que no encuentran el jardin secreto de lo contrario estamos en problemas -dijo seria-

...

Mientras los niños estaban volando por el jardin, hasta que llegaron a la fuente del Rocio del alma y vieron algo que los alarmo.

Latios: oigan ! No toquen el Rocio del alma ! -dijo e intento atacar a los intrusos-

-Ursaring pulso oscuro -dijo y el ejecuto el ataque mandando a Latios a chocar contra un arbol-

Los adultos escucharon la conmocion y fueron de inmediato a ver que pasaba vieron a Latias intentando despertar a Latios y Ash y Diana estaban en frente de ellos intentando protegerlos.

Inmediatamente al ver a su hijo en ese estado Latios se lleno de furio y ataco a los intrusos pero desgraciadamente por mucha pelea que dio no pude vencerlos.

Celebi y Mew se hicieron invisibles y tambien hicieron invisibles a los niños cuando los hombres estaban distraidos.

-Donde estan los niños ? -mirando a los lados-

-Dejalos ya tenemos lo que necesitamos -dijo y se fueron cargando a Latios y el Rocio del alma-

Todos quedaron en profundo shock al ver como se llevaban a su amigo y padre, hasta que escucharon quejido y todos voltearon a ver a Latios despertandose.

Latios: ah donde estoy -miro a los lados hasta que recordo- Los hombres ! El rocio del alma ! -grito alarmado-

Celebi: lo lamento Latios ya se lo llevaron junto a tu padre -dijo y Latios la miro impactado-

Latios: QUE ?! Y Por que lo permitieron ?! No eran sus amigas ?! No eran tambien legendarios ?! -dijo enojado hasta que resivio dos golpes- Auch ! Quien-? -miro a Diana y Ash-

Ash: no hables asi de Memma ! -dijo frunciendo el ceño-

Diana: ellas nos salvaron haciéndonos invisibles ! Tonto ! Tu padre simplemente los distrajo ! -dijo seria y enojada-

Latios: eh..eso es cierto ? -miro a Celebi y Mew y ellas asintieron-

Celebi: si, pero tranquilo tenemos un plan simplemente tienes que llevar a donde esta el MDA y luego nosotras hacemos el resto ok ? -los niños asintieron sabiendo que no podian hacer mucho-

Latios y Latias guiaron a Celebi y Mew seguidas de Ash y Diana hacia donde estaba el MDA, cuando llegaron se hicieron invisibles y entraron lograron ver como usaban al padre de Latios y Latias para hacer funcionar el MDA y vieron como las cosas estaban afectando a la ciudad.

Celebi y Mew les dijeron a los niños que se ocultaran, ellos a regañadientes aceptaron, asi ellas entraron en accion.

Celebi ataco con Psiquico a Beedrill y Ursaring, sorprendiendo a una de los hermanos pues no esperaban esto, y Mew ataco al hombre adentro de la maquina dejandolo inconsiente, la maquina se detuvo y todos suspiraron aliviados.

Mew iba a sacar el Rocio del Alma hasta que..

Latios(M): ESPERA ! -demasiado tarde-

Apenas Mew toco el rocio del alma, la maquina se volvio loca, Celebi quien estaba cerca de Latios lo saco de la maquina con mucho esfuerzo, pues era dificil mover los anillos.

Mew: que pasa ?! -mirando como el Rocio del alma se tornaba rojo-

Latios(M): al usarlo agotaron toda su energia ahora esta incontenible y...Oh no -volo hacia afuera seguida de Mew y Celebi y los niños-

Lograron ver como toda el agua de la ciudad se iba hacia afuera y a la legania se veia como una gran ola venia con intenciones de destruirlo todo.

Latios(M): rayos -gruño-

Celebi: que hacemos ?! -alarmada-

Latios(M): se que hacer -miro a sus hijos- Recuerden que los amo -se fue tan rapido como pudo en direccion a la gran ola-

Latios y Latias al darse cuenta de que pasaba lloraron.

-Espera papa ! -gritaron con la esperanza de detenerlo pero no sirvió-

Mew analizo la escena y tambien se alarmo pero sabia que no habia opcion, Celebi lo noto.

Celebi: Mew que pasa ? Que planea Latios ?

Mew: al no haber un Rocio del alma estable hay que hacer uno nuevo -dijo seria-

Celebi: pero eso quiere decir que -con lagrimas-

Mew: -asintio- El se va sacrificar

Justo cuando dijo eso escucharon una explocion y vieron como un pilar de luz se alzaba desde el agua hasta el cielo y despues lograron ver como el nuevo Rocio del alma caia a las mano de Mew.

Latios y Latias lloraron por la perdida de su padre, Ash y Diana al comprender lo que paso lloraron tambien Ash abrazo a Celebi y Diana a Mew, con cuidado de no hacer caer el rocio del alma.

-Latios...-dijeron en un susurro Celebi y Mew-

Escucharon pasos y rapidamente voltearon a ver y vieron a Lorenzo.

Lorenzo: que esta pasando ? -vio como Mew tenia el rocio del alma y como Latios y Latias lloraban y entendio- Oh no -se acerco a Mew y esta le dio el rocio del alma al saber que era el Guardian de Latios- Que sucedio ?

Ahi Mew y Celebi usando la telepatia le contaron todo a Lorenzo y el se le escapo una lagrima por lo sucedido.

Lorenzo: y donde estan..?

Mew: **puede que aun esten en el MDA** -dijo esperando que no escaparan-

Lorenzo: bien ire en cuanto ponga el rocio del alma en su lugar -dijo y camino hacia el jardin secreto seguido de todos-

(...) Unos dias despues.

Desgraciadamente cuando fueron a ver al MDA los hombres habian escapado, no pudieron ir con la policia pues no tenian una descripcion, Celebi y Mew se quedaron unos dias para consolar a Latios y Latias pero ya era hora de irse.

Latias: se tienen que ir ? -dijo triste-

Mew: si lo lamentos pero tenemos trabajo que hacer -dijo solemne-

Celebi: nos volveremos a ver esten seguros de eso -dijo en tono tranquilizador-

Latios: de acuerdo gracias por todo

Ash: no hay de que, somos amigos no ? -dijo intentando animarlo-

Latias: -sonrio un poco- Si lo somos

Diana: esperemos vernos pronto

Mew: bueno ya tenemos que irnos, adios -comenzo volar seguida de Diana al igual que Celebi y Ash-

Ash: nos vemos pronto

Latios y Latias vieron como sus amigos se iban por un portal en cada lado hasta que desaparecieron.

Latias: hermano espero verlos pronto -dijo triste-

Latios: yo tambien -en el mismo estado-

Lo que no sabian es que pasarian años hasta que volvieran.


End file.
